Journey into Uncharted Territory
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: Erandur is thankful for Ryla's company, but when she becomes Arch-Mage, he becomes her advisor. Unhappy with always being the voice of reason, he does something a little reckless and comes to regret it. Onmund/Erandur, M/M, rated M.
1. The Voice of Reason

I do not own Elder Scrolls, Skrim, or any of the chracters presented in this fanfiction. It was written purely for recreational purposes and I am making no profit from this work.

* * *

Erandur was sure that Ryla had only stopped in at The WindPeak Inn to get out of the cold. She had been traveling a long distance to make her way to the College of Winterhold, and Erandur knew there were little to no comfortable places to rest between Morthal and Dawnstar. He remembered how she approached him, mead in hand and already a little tipsy, how she sighed and poured the rest of her tankard down her throat when he hinted that he could use some help. But she had agreed, and he was eternally grateful.

There was a few months or so that he could have sworn something was developing between them. She had sobbed on his shoulder, hugging him tight when they discovered a body exhibiting signs of suicide in the caverns below Frostfall Lighthouse. She had kissed him in the ruins of Labyrinthian when he had fallen from a particularly bad wound. And she was always turning back and smiling at him, warmth and love radiating from her eyes. It was those smiles that made Erandur wonder if this was Mara's way of forgiving him, by sending him this wonderfully exuberant young woman. Ryla had to have been designed by Mara herself, the way she seemed to love and adore everything.

But now, looking back, Erandur chalked his notions up to hopeful thinking. He was an old mer and an even older man. He had done things and partook in rituals that would make anyone sick to their stomach, no one could have wanted him then, or now. That didn't explain the way the breton looked at him though, how she seemed to understand him better than himself. He wondered sometimes, in the dead of night, exactly whose memories she had been traveling in, whose words she had said, and whose emotions she had felt. It didn't matter of course, they had destroyed the skull and that was all that mattered. ...But if it had been a young elf by the name of Casimir, it would explain a lot.

Now, Ryla was the archmage of the College of Winterhold by a series of events that still made Erandur's head spin. He remembered Labyrinthian, of course, and a dwarven ruin. Enthusiastically, Ryla had promoted him to be her advisor, and had a spare room in one of the rooming halls set up to be a Temple of Mara, all for Erandur. But, even after all the years, Erandur felt undeserving of Ryla's companionship, of anyone's companionship. He often thought of leaving, and going back to Nightcaller Temple, but the thought terrified him. After his time with Ryla, he knew he could never make it alone.

The Arcanaeum was Erandur's favourite place at the College. The smell of books always made him feel at ease, and something about the candlelight and tall ceiling made him feel young again. The Arcanaeum, Erandur often spontaneously realized, was one of the only two things keeping him at the College, Ryla being the first.

Two of the students had left once they completed their studies, only occasionally returning for research materials or to discuss something specific with one of the lecturers, or even to ask Ryla out on a date once. But one stayed behind, Onmund, Erandur thought his name was. Erandur had been listening in on Ryla and Onmund when he disclosed his reasons for staying. He had explained that, while there weren't really any openings for him to stay as a scholar, he desired to act as a kind of counselor to students coming from families and races that didn't trust magik. Ryla, of course, had thought it was a wonderful idea.

Speaking of Onmund, Erandur spotted the young nord peering into a stack of thick books on the other side of the pseudo-wall across from him. Erandur smiled and closed his book. "Onmund is it?" He called. "I was just thinking about you!" Erandur walked around the wall and stood with Onmund for a moment, examining the books he had in his arms. "I thought you were done with research? Ah, or are these for a student?" Onmund stared blankly up at the dunmer, causing him to hum and shift his feet awkwardly. Erandur reached out and took "Dunmer of Skyrim" off of the tall stack, pulling a face as he read a few choice sentences. "What is this filth?" he exclaimed, trying to resist the urge to shake and rattle the book in front of Onmund's face. Onmund shrugged, his face turning red. Erandur took the rest of the books out of Onmund's arms, reading quickly down the many spines, his anger subsiding as he realized that most of them weren't filled with such propaganda.

"They're books on dark elves." Onmund explained. "Savos, Drevis, you, and Brelyna are the only one's I've ever met."

Onmund reached for the stack of books, but Erandur pulled away, removing the books with the more controversial propaganda in them. "I can help you carry them. Can't tell you how many times I've seen someone standing idly by a door with their hands full of books waiting for it to magically open." Onmund lead Ereandur to his quarters in the Hall of Attainment, where Erandur stacked the books neatly on one of the small round tables and turned to look at Onmund. He brushed off his hands, the clapping noise bouncing off the walls and tried to smile at the nord. "Why so interested in Dunmner? Are we receiving a Dunmer student soon?"

Onmund shifted his feet nervously, blood rushing to his full cheeks. "Uhm, no. It's just that I- Well, I don't know very many, and thought I'd... do... some research?" He pushed the hood off his head, revealing his short yellow hair and bright eyes.

"If it's purely curiosity, then perhaps I could help, hm?" Erandur crossed his arms and sat down on the chair placed strategically behind him. "What kinds of questions did you have?"

Onmund took a step back and looked away. "It's a fairly new fascination." He explained, taking his elbow with the opposite hand. "I don't really have any questions yet, but if I come up with any, I'll uh. I'll be sure to let you know."

Erandur stood awkwardly, teeth catching his lower lip in uncertainty. "Yes. Well. Please do. I'll be here. In the college that is." Onmund nodded and moved towards the stack of books, surveying and selecting one to begin with as Erandur left.

.

A few months later, Erandur was eating a late lunch with Ryla who had been brooding about the weather. "It is Winterhold." He had explained. "It snows here, that's how these things work." They had fallen silent quite some time ago, munching on bread and apples and stewing over private things. Erandur had answered quiet a few questions for Onmund on a number of things. Phylogeny, dispositions, traditions, worship, and more. The other night, they had stayed up far past the curfew Ryla had put into effect, speaking of cultural differences and had even delved a little bit into Erandur's personal life. Nothing about Vaermina, of course. They discussed things like his parents and how he felt being a dunmer in a culture dominated by nords, and, oddly, sexual preferences. Erandur had disclosed little information in that department, saying that many dark elves were, in fact, attracted to both men and women, but many of them didn't think about it that way. Onmund had listened carefully, ever-so courteous, he was.

Erandur came from his day dream, finding Ryla's beautiful smiling eyes on him and he flushed, looking away from her. "What?!" He snapped, but her smile only grew.

"I've never seen you so happy." She answered, lacing her fingers underneath her chin. "What have you been up to?" She stood, and meandered off, collecting ingredients from shelves. Erandur scowled after her, but she had a point. What had he been up to? If he was going to continue these... these... gab sessions, then he would need a more viable reason than curiosity. And Onmund! Listening so carefully to an old mer as he rambled on about racial differences and... and... Oh gods. What had Erandur gotten himself into?

He stood suddenly, toppling the table in his hurry and rushed out of Ryla's quarters. He'd explain later, if he could. Erandur half-ran down the stairs and into the Hall of Attainment, where Onmund could often be found reading or speaking to one of the students. But he wasn't there. And he wasn't in the Arcanaeum either. That only left the rooming quarters, but Erandur hesitated to go in there again. Onmund had been awfully bold the last time, and he feared what might happen if he returned. Nevertheless, Erandur pushed open the doors and moved through the lower chamber swiftly.

Moving up the stairs, Erandur found himself wondering exactly what it was that Onmund saw in him. Could it be how exotic dunmer were? When compared so extensively though, the differences weren't so great. Erandur was at a loss, but pressed on, moving up the stairs and onto the threshold of Onmund's room. Haltingly, he knocked on the stone archway, alerting the quiet nord of his arrival. Onmund turned away from the desk and smiled at Erandur. This smile was different from Ryla's there was... intention behind it, and certain emotions that Ryla's hadn't offered him. "I need to speak to you." Erandur said. "Urgently."

Onmund stood, his face falling, "Okay... What is it?"

Nervously, Erandur bunched up some cloth from the robes he was wearing into a fist, shortening it on one side and revealing a skinny anklebone. "I'm not sure where to start. But Onmund, it has come to my attention that you might be developing... feelings for me." Onmund's face suddenly turned a snowberry red colour and he looked away quickly. Erandur was right, he had. "Surely you understand that we cannot entertain the notions. You are but a child-"

"I'm not a child." Onmund said quietly into the shoulder folds of his robes.

Erandur took a step forward. "But to me-"

"I'm not." Onmund looked up, his blue eyes shining defiantly. "I am of 24 years and I am not a child anymore. I've traveled across Skyrim, I've had my fair share of experiences. I am not a child anymore, I am a man." Onmund hesitated before crossing his arms and muttering, "And it's not fair you and Arch-Mage Ryla are ganging up on me."

"Ryla?!" Erandur shouted "Why she-"

Onmund threw himself onto the bed, rubbing his tired face with his fingertips. "I've had... an interest in you for a long time." He began. "It started back when Arch-Mage Ryla was a new student with me. She was a young breton traveling with this old dunmer."

"Hey now."

"I was instantly curious, how could I not be?" He removed his hands from his face and stared up at the stone ceiling. "What did she see in you? Why was she letting you travel with her? Wasn't she scared of the situations you might put her in?" Onmund turned his head, meeting Erandur's. "I see now what she must have seen. You are truly a good man. You're consistent, and she would have never distrusted you." Erandur shuffled his feet. _Maybe not that good, _he thought. "After I realized, I tried to leave you two alone. I sated my curiosity chasing after Brelyna, but it wasn't the same. You seem to be wise, as if you've seen both sides, good and evil, and you're choosing good." Onmund spread out his arms and closed his eyes. "But after all this time, it took finding Arch-Mage Ryla at The Frozen Hearth with Enthir before I was convinced that you two weren't... an item."

Erandur laughed bitterly, and sat down on the bed with Onmund. "An item. Heh. I wish. Ryla is so kind and thoughtful. I wish she had taken an interest in me."

The two were quiet for a moment, Erandur reflecting on his time with Ryla and Onmund staring up at the inside of his eyelids in dismay. "I guess this means you won't be answering any questions anymore?"

Erandur shrugged. "I will always be here. For you, for Ryla, and for the Arcanaeum." He turned and looked at the nord who still had his eyes closed and smiled. "But it's probably best if we don't stay together past curfew. Or in the rooming halls."

Onmund blushed and covered his face with his hands again. "Yeah, sorry about that."


	2. Something Reckless

I do not own Elder Scrolls, Skrim, or any of the chracters presented in this fanfiction. It was written purely for recreational purposes and I am making no profit from this work.

* * *

Summer finally came, and, although it was still snowing, Ryla planted the community alchemy garden, putting her in a much better mood. Once she was Arch-Mage, she had transplanted what she could of the alchemy garden in her room to the Hall of Elements. She stood in front of all the scholars and students with a soft smile on her face. "Just a reminder. Students and Scholars may plant what they need, but must research before they do. The plants are not in their natural habitat and will not grow if planted near other specific types of plants. Affirm your choices with me before planting anything. Thank you."

The crowd dispersed and Ryla turned around, enjoying her handiwork. Ernadur stood next to her, eying some of the plants that didn't look too healthy. "They'll be fine." She assured him. "The transplant was just a little hard on some of them. I was thinking about getting a sprout of the Gildergreen and planting it in my room. What do you think, Erandur?"

Erandur was silent for a moment, "I think it would grow too big and destroy your tower."

Ryla scoffed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm quite positive it won't. I'll try not to over water it and I'll do some research on magic that can prevent or slow growth of trees. It'll be beautiful."

Erandur follwed her up to her room and sat down at the table, staring at the empty garden in front of him. "I don't like it." He called as she changed behind one of the walls. "It's supposed to be whimsy in here. A dirt circle doesn't make it whimsy."

"But a Gildergreen Sprout will!" she laughed and came from the other side of the wall, stretching against the old robes. "I haven't worn these in years. They feel tight."

"Of course they do." Erandur said, moving towards her and helping to re-situate the sash and pack. "Your body got used to this cushy lifestyle."

Ryla scoffed again and turned to meet Erandur's eyes. "Are you saying I've gained weight?" Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes were not.

"Well, you're a grown woman." Erandur explained. "A woman that should be birthing and caring for children instead of adventuring and saving the world."

Ryla's face fell. "I know. I know." She whispered, straightening the folds over her stomach and legs. "I know that. I do. But, there's still so much to be done."

Erandur put a hand on the breton's shoulder. "Onmund said he saw you with Enthir at the Frozen Hearth."

She looked up at him, her eyes and mouth smiling as one again. "You talked to Onmund?"

"Yes." Erandur said, crossing his arms. "I did. We've decided to stay friends." Ryla's smile grew, like she knew something he didn't. "But I want to know what's going on with you and Enthir. He's nothing but bad news, and you're worthy of something better."

Ryla nervously smoothed her folds again. "I'll be gone for a while." She said, avoiding his question. "I've tracked down Ranmir's lost love to Hob's Fall Cave. I'm going to find her and bring her back so that Ranmir will have some kind of closure. Do you want to come with me?"

Erandur shook his head. "No," he answered, "because I'm quite positive you are with child I will not endorse this kind of behavior from a woman in your state."

"You won't dissuade me." Ryla said, sweeping up a few health and magika potions into a knapsack and throwing it over her shoulder. Her eyes were growing angry. "I can't be pinned down like a... Like a... Lunar Moth! I want to do this, and you are not going to stop me."

She rushed out of the room, a quiet hiccuping noise coming from her throat, revealing just how upset she was at Erandur's disapproval. He sat down again, rubbing his face and temples. She was such a smart woman. Why was she doing this? The door opened and Onmund came into view. "Uhm," he started, "Arch-Mage Ryla is crying and no one can get her to stop. She's determined to go to Hob's Fall Cave, we thought you could persuade her to stay."

Erandur sighed, "I can't. I already tried. That's why she's crying." He hung his head between his knees and took a deep breath. "Come here, Onmund." Hesitantly, Onmund's feet came into view, and Erandur reached up and took hold of Onmund's wrists. In one smooth move, he swept Onmund into his lap and pressed their lips together. "It's hard being the voice of reason." He said quietly into Onmund's round ear, "I think it's time I do something a little... reckless."

Onmund's face turned snowberry red again and his breath turned shaky as Erandur nuzzled the side of his neck. "I thought you said... Ah. I thought you said this wasn't right..?"

Erandur hummed and answered, "Not in quite those words, no. But I never denied an attraction."

Onmund clutched onto Erandur's robes, shaking as Erandur's hands moved across his chest. "Here? In the Arch-Mage's quarters?" Erandur smiled against Onmund's temple. "I suppose... That the door... Mhm, that that door _does _lock."

"Here," Erandur grunted, Onmund's weight making his legs tingle from loss of circulation. "Here, get up and I'll do it." Onmund climbed down from Erandur's lap and stood awkwardly behind him as he locked the two doors.

Approaching Onmund, Erandur kissed and playfully bit at his neck, leading him to the wall. He pinned Onmund's wrists against the wall with one hand while the other roamed his body, undoing clasps and ties. A small pile grew on the floor next to them and Onmund was finally bare. Erandur took one of the pink nipples in his mouth and teased the other with his fingertips. Onmund gasped, "Fingers! Cold!" Erandur lowered himself to the floor, rubbing his hands together to generate warmth, and captured the small bead of precum with his tongue before enveloping Onmund's member into his mouth.

Onmund writhed above him before finally pushing back Erandur's hood and taking fistfuls of the long, salt and pepper hair. He had been with women before, but none of them had done that for him. It was a stange sensation, but fantastic. One of Erandur's hands cupped Onmund's balls, forcing a high pitched whimper to come from his mouth, while the other worked corkscrews around the shaft. "Have you ever been with a man?" Erandur asked, his lips moving against the tip of Onmund's penis.

Onmund took a shaky breath, recovering from the attention to his member. "N... No." He answered, letting go of Erandur's hair as he moved to stand.

Erandur took hold of Onmund's hand and led him to the double bed around the wall. Onmund sat obediently and reached up to help undo Erandur's robes. "It won't be entirely pleasant in the beginning then." Erandur commented, letting his robes fall to the floor. Onmund's mouth fell open at the sight of Erandur's naked body. "What?" Erandur asked, crawling onto the bed with Onmund, "Expecting something else, were you?"

"I don't know what I was expecting." Onmund answered, reaching out to trace a hand down Erandur's lithe torso. "Certainly not this."

Erandur took Onmund's wrists and led them to his sides, "Come now, we've gotten this far, don't get cold feet on me now." Onmund nodded and explored Erandur's body. The skin was thick and taut against muscle and bone, Erandur's erection slowly growing with each new place Onmund discovered. He quite liked the way the skin on Erandur's knees bunched up and stretched out with every movement, the back of his neck made Onmund's stomach knot in on itself with pleasure. "Would you like to top? Or bottom?" Erandur asked as Onmund's eyes and fingers took in his erection.

"Top or..? Oh. Oh! Well, I do suppose you'll be quite careful. And I'd hate to cause you any harm in my... inexperience." Erandur leaned forward and kissed Onmund's neck as he coerced him to lay down on the bed.

"Stay here a moment, I have to handle something first." Erandur left, gathering a few ingredients from Ryla's shelves and worked at the alchemy table, quickly mixing up a gel like substance. Moving back to the bed, he warmed some in his palm and positioned himself between Onmund's legs. "Tell me if anything hurts." He said, dabbing a bit onto his thumb and gently pressing against Onmund's winking entrance. Onmund moaned above him relishing in Erandur's careful attention. Erandur gathered a touch more of the substance onto his thumb and slowly pressed it into Onmund, who gasped and tightened around Erandur's finger. Erandur shushed him and wrapped his long fingers around Onmund's member, slowly massaging it as he said, "Don't tighten too much. Relax and it won't hurt so much." Onmund nodded and laid his head down on one of the pillows. He took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing Erandur's thumb to penetrate him deeper.

"Does this... Feel okay?" Erandur asked, removing his thumb from the young nord. He poured some more lube into his palm and began working it onto Onmund's member and entrance. The nord nodded wordlessly above him and moaned deeply and Erandur's skilled fingers swept over his tip. Erandur touched Onmund's entrance with his long middle finger. "I'm going to use a longer finger this time, okay?" Another wordless nod and Erandur penetrated him again. The finger moved slowly against Onmund's inner workings as Erandur searched for something. As Onmund came unglued, effectively melting into a puddle of loud moans and hands grabbing at Erandur's wrist, Erandur smiled. He had found it. He pressed against the oblong lump and massaged it carefully.

"Stop! Stop!" Onmund cried, holding tightly onto Erandur's wrist. Erandur did what he was told to and slowly pulled his finger out of Onmund. Apprehensively, Erandur watched, looking for signs that he had hurt him. Onmund sat up and rubbed his face, looking at Erandur, his breath was heavy.

"Did I... Did I hurt you?" Erandur asked, his heart thrashing wildly in his chest.

"No! Gods no, Erandur." Onmund reassured him. "I just... didn't want to come yet." Onmund smiled and covered Erandur's hand with his own. "You haven't even been touched." Erandur shrugged as Onmund laid back down. "Am I... ready yet? Can we... do it?"

"I suppose." Erandur answered, pouring more of the gel-like substance onto his hands and massaging himself with it. The rest was poured onto Onmund's entrance in anticipation. "But if it hurts too much you have to tell me. Pulling out too quickly will hurt you even more." Onmund nodded as Erandur took his ankles in hand and balanced them on his shoulders. "You have to tell me before it becomes a problem." Onmund nodded again, gripping Erandur's elbows as he positioned himself at Onmund's entrance. A little bit of pressure and the head of Erandur's member was inside. Onmund still had his eyes closed, and, as he whimpered, Erandur shushed him by pressing soft kisses to his bare calf. A moment or two passed, Onmund's whimpers dying off with every minute. He nodded and Erandur moved in a little deeper, another nod, a little deeper, another, deeper, cycling until Erandur was buried deep inside Onmund. Their bodies pulsed together, Onmund's entrance becoming accustomed to Erandur's member and vice verse.

They breathed in pants, exhaling in shaky breaths. Onmund sighed, squeezing Erandur's elbows. "Move." He urged and Erandur did, pulling out an inch and then moving in the same distance. Onmund whimpered again and moved his feet down from Erandur's shoulders, placing them firmly on the bed next to Eradnur's knees. "More" he pleaded quietly, and Erandur gently did as asked.

The dunmer set a slow pace, carefully moving back and forth inside of Onmund, who, despite the slow start, seemed to be enjoying himself. His back arched, prompting Erandur to spread his long dark fingers across the creamy skin, and his toes curled, catching some of the fabric beneath him in his toes. The whimpers eventually turned into deep moans, Onmund's eyes rolling back in pleasure. The nord finally released his death grip on Erandur's elbows, his fingers moving up into his own short blonde hair, tugging at it in the throes of his ectasy. "Faster." He pleaded, his ankles locking behind Erandur's posterior. Erandur obliged.

It had been a while since Erandur had bedded a man or woman, and he found himself over-sensitized to the sensation. Warmth pooled in the bottom of his stomach and he struggled to keep it in, not wanting to finish before Onmund. But the sensation becamed over-whelming, forcing Erandur out of Onmund to come with a grunt onto the young nord's stomach.. Onmund exhaled shakily and sat up, his erection still bobbing between his legs whereas Erandur's had begun to wilt.

"I'm not done yet, Nord." Erandur said, pushing Onmund onto his back. The dunmer took the erection into his mouth, bobbing his head while a nimble finger snaked back into Onmunds entrance to massage his magic spot. Onmund's testes contracted and he came wordlessly, his mouth gaping open in sexual bliss.


	3. Forgivness

I do not own Elder Scrolls, Skrim, or any of the chracters presented in this fanfiction. It was written purely for recreational purposes and I am making no profit from this work.

* * *

Erandur's eyes slipped close and he laid his head on Onmunds hipbone. The Arch-Mage's quarters were quiet except for the small whoosh of magik keeping the orbs of Candlelight hovering. Their breathing and heartbeats slowed eventually and Erandur began to stroke the bit of protruding bone on Onmund's opposite hip. Onmund's hand found the back of Erandur's head and his fingers snaked into Erandur's hair. It was peaceful. But as the post-coital bliss wore off, Erandur shot up and jumped from the bed. "Oh gods. Are you okay?" He shouted, his accent thick from the sex. "What have I done?" Erandur's hands worked their way into his hair and he tugged at the roots a little.

Onmund sat up on the bed wincing at the new found tenderness in his backside, but smiled at Erandur nonetheless. "I'm fine." He assured Erandur, reaching out to take the elf's hand. "Come back and lay down with me."

"No, no." Erandur said, pulling his hand away from Onmund, "I've done enough damage." He performed a small healing spell to take care of any tears Onmund might have suffered from, sweeping along Onmund's nether regions without touching him.

Onmund stood, taking the clothes Erandur was half throwing at him and tried to speak. "H-Hey! Wait! Eran...dur?" The elf turned and looked at Onmund something hidden behind his eyes that Onmund couldn't pinpoint. "Don't worry." Onmund assured, taking a step and helping Erandur to tie the sash across his robes. "I wanted it. Really I did."

"That's not the issue." Erandur said, batting Onmund's hands away. "It doesn't matter how you view yourself. You are at least 40 years younger than me and in that regard, I have taken advantage of you."

"No, you didn't!" Onmund shouted, stomping his foot hard against the stone floor.

Erandur stopped and stared at the offending foot and scoffed. "Leave it alone, Onmund. You're a child to me."

"What happened to doing something reckless for once?" Onmund demanded.

"Yeah." Erandur snapped. "And it was fun and all, but if you'll excuse me." He swept from the room and down the stairs. Leaving a sniffling Onmund behind him.

Erandur was happy here, he told himself. The little Shrine of Mara was all he needed. The stink of betrayal, dust, and death didn't bother him. It was part of his punishment. It was his punishment for leaving his brothers and sisters alone to die, and now, he was forced to smell the stench of their rotting flesh throughout the temple.

Erandur's eyes popped open and he crawled up off of the pew. Making his way to the shrine he tripped over a crack in the stone floor, making his other foot come down hard. The noise echoed like an explosion throughout the small room as he stared down at his foot, his heart beating wildly in his chest. How long had he been here? Days, months? Years?! He ran to the shrine and placed his hands upon it, whispering a prayer of thanks. He was thankful for the love in his life. For Ryla's smile and Onmund's eyes. He was thankful for the Arcanaeum. He was thankful for... for...

Erandur's eyes opened wide as he struggled to find something else he was thankful for. Why was he here in this rotting temple? In this world? His eyes flickered to the mace laying on the pew. Punishment. He was here as punishment. Erandur raised his arms high above his head and lifted his face to the sky. He was willing to do Lady Mara's bidding, why would she not give him a sign? The word punishment flickered through his mind and he rested his head on the shrine.

The main door creaked open and Erandur's head whipped around to glare at the offender with feral eyes. He charged a fireball and aimed at the short silhouette standing in the door way. "Gods, Erandur..." The silhouette whispered and as Erandur's eyes adjusted to the light he realized it was Ryla. He dispelled the fireball and sank to the ground. Ryla came rushing over, conjuring an orb of Candlelight. The blue light washed over everything in Ryla's vicinity, including Erandur's pasty face. "What are you doing here?" He mumbled something about Onmund and she pressed a palm of healing magik against his cheek. The warmth radiated throughout his body and he closed his eyes, falling asleep in the bliss.

Erandur woke sometime later to a familiar tune being hummed, and fingertips pressing against small chakra points in his chest and neck. "Well hello." said a voice and he looked up at it, groaning when Enthir's voice came into focus. Erandur struggled to sit up but the fingers pushed him back down again. "Nuh-huh." Enthir said, continuing to pump healing magik into Erandur's chakra points. "You've given Ryla quite a scare."

The two were quiet for a moment and Erandur licked his lips. "Onmund?" he asked quietly. "Is Onmund okay?"

Enthir's brows furrowed. "Onmund? He's fine, a little shaken since his favourite scholar disappeared, but otherwise..." Enthir paused a moment, humming the familiar tune before adding, "He's excelling lately, though. Very determined that boy is. In Ryla's absence he started doing the little things around the college, things that Ryla used to do, you know? Cleaning the focal points, testing student experiments and so on. The duties keep him focused, I think. Keep him more in tune with his magika."

Erandur nodded, half-relieved he hadn't mentally scarred the boy and half-terrified that Onmund hadn't changed his point of view. "Why are you doing this instead of Ryla?"

Enthir laughed. "I'm not the best at Restoration, I admit. But it took a lot of work to get Ryla away from you. She needs her sleep, I doubt she rested when she was looking for you."

Erandur closed his eyes again. Enthir's magik felt different from Ryla's, where hers was pure and warm, Enthir's was convoluted and... honest. Maybe Ryla had been right all along. There were few things you couldn't mask with Alteration or Illusion magik, and one of them was magik. Magik was your essence, to mask it or hide it would be to mask or hide your very soul and if Enthir's magik was honest, then who was Erandur to point fingers? "Ah," Enthir hissed, pulling his fingers away from Erandur's skin. "depleted. I'll get Colette."

"No!" Erandur shouted, "No, No. I'll be fine now. Thank you."

Enthir winked at the dunmer and left mumbling about staying put and Ryla skinning him alive with a conjured sword. Erandur took a deep breath and reached up to pull at his beard hairs. It had gotten quite long during his self-dictated exile and was top on the list to do when Ryla deemed he could get up and move around again.

"I quite like you with a beard." A voice came from the doorway. Erandur tried to laugh, but when Onmund's solemn face came into view, the noise died in his throat. "It's fetching. But makes you seem older than you are."

Erandur stayed quiet. He wanted to feign sleep, but he had already laughed once. "Yes, well." he began curtly, "I'm waiting for Ryla's word on my well-being."

Onmund stared, his eyes burning trails into Erandur's exposed skin as he looked. "Where'd you go?" He asked, "Or is it none of my business?"

Erandur cleared his throat, "It's not that it's none of your business, it's no one's business, really."

"I heard Arch-Mage Ryla talking to Enthir about Nightcaller Temple, is that where you were?"

Damn. "Yes, Onmund." Erandur was growing tired. Enthir had said Onmund was fine, but the lack of emotion in his voice hinted otherwise. "Are you... Okay?"

Onmund looked away, flexing his fingers. "Same as you. Waiting for word from the arch-mage." Erandur blanched. So Onmund had realized he'd been taken afvantage of. "I was quite... devastated when you left." Onmund started. "I guess somewhere along the line I... fell in love with you. More of an unhealthy obsession, really." Erandur nodded, he should have known. "Arch-Mage Ryla says it was a kind of hero-worship. But instead of the hero... I was obsessed with the underdog."

"Underdog worship, huh?" Erandur laughed a little, "I've never been called that."

"It doesn't change my feelings though." Onmund continued, ignoring Erandur's comment. "I think I do love you, and I did want to have sex with you, but you're right." Erandur nodded again, not wanting to derail Onmund's train of thought. "I am a child. That's why I was so easily damaged when you left." He paused and kicked something with his boot lightly. The decor atop the item josteled with a pretty tinkle. "But I'm working on it. I'm working on becoming a man. A man like you." Onmund finally looked back at Erandur, their eyes meeting.

"Come here." Erandur whispered.

"I'd rather stay here."

Erandur sat up with difficulty, the exile had been harder on him than he thought. He grunted as he planted his feet and stood. Shakily, he moved to Onmund and placed his fingertips underneath the nord's chin and tilted it so that Onmund was looking up at him. The elf's magik sparked against Onmund's lips as they neared, and their lips touched. Finally, Erandur felt forgiven.


End file.
